NO!
by IcyChic
Summary: Alternate Universe. Rei is a pregnant teenager and finds her faced with a lot of obstacles. Can she overthrow them? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just borrow, not steal. I promise when I'm done I'll place then nicely where I found them. AN: I decided to write about a problem facing a lot of us. Hopefully not you or me. I hope you like it. Please review. No! Chapter 1 Mistake "No," Rei whispered. She sent the third paternity test flying in the air into the wall of her little house her and her grandfather shared. Rei wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head down. She began to cry. She could just imagine her father now, yelling at the tops of his lungs. Calling her varieties of names, but worst of all, a disgrace. She would be a disgrace to the Hino name. "Rei!" A recognizable voice yelled. The person was at her door. Rei quickly wiped her tears and went downstairs to get it. She wasn't too surprised when she saw it was Usagi. "Rei Hino, I've been ringing your door bell for the past five mintues," Usagi scolded playfully. She was almost oblivious to her bestfriend's physical state. "Then why didn't you leave?" Rei said annoyed at Usagi's forever-cheery attitude. Why must some people never go through anything? Why must some people always get everything? "Because you were the one that called me over here in the first place," Usagi said. She wondered why before she left the house Rei was in a desperate mood, however, now that she came Rei looked as if she wanted to be left alone forever. "I'm sorry- I just -It's just that I'm-" "Rei who are these paternity tests for. Are you...you know," Usagi asked. "Yes," Rei replied. Rei knew exactly what she meant. She sunk down to he knees again and began to cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks like two tiny rivers. "But how? Who? When? Where? Why?" Usagi questioned. She was more shocked then Rei was. And all her life Usagi was always thought to be the less discipline one, the more ditzy one, the less hardworking, the more boy crazy- now the not pregnant one. "Damn Usagi you know how. You especially know whom. You know when and where. But I don't even know why?" Rei said. More tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Calm down Rei, we'll think of something. Maybe your grandfather will-," "What? Grandfather can never know because I'm getting an abortion," Rei exclaimed cutting Usagi off. "Rei, your grandfather will much rather want to know and have you keep it, then, abort it and not know. How can you get an abortion? It wasn't its fault," Usagi exclaimed even louder. "Your right, but grandfather will never let me live in the same house with him. I'm a disgrace. He will kick me out," Rei said. "Rei I promise he wouldn't. We both know how much he loves you," Usagi said. She reached down to wrap her arms around Rei. What Rei needed was more than a hug. It was more than a prayer. Maybe a miracle. "Does Adrian know?" Usagi asked. "Not Yet," Rei replied. "When is yet?" "Tonight we have a date." There wasn't a doubt in her mind she had made a mistake 


	2. Rainy Days

*************** Here's the second chapter of No! Please Review, Rei applied another shade of lipstick to her lips. She felt like it she was on the first date to meet Adrian, a blind date even. But she knew why she felt like this. She was going to have to have to tell him something that may or may not change his life forever, depending on how he took. Rei shook her head. Adrian was a good person he would never deny something as precious as a baby. Or would he? They had been going out for a little over a year now. Like most teens they had told each other they loved each other but did he ever mean it? Did she ever meet it? Rei knew that even if her grandfather didn't disowned her he would at least make her get married. She closed her eyes and tried to block the tears that threatened to fall down from her eyes. They came anyway messing up her mascara and creating two black lines running down her face. Her doorbell rang. Rei quickly dried up her eyes and applied another coat of make-up before she got the door. "Hey beautiful," Adrian said. She stood back to take a look at him. He surprised her very much by wearing a tuxedo with a red rose at his hand, however still had his wild, untamed, but incredibly sexy hair. He pulled the rose out and gave it to her. "Sweetie, where are we going?" Rei asked still in shock. She knew Adrian was one of the least formal people she knew, so he must be taking her to somewhere real special if he was here on her door step with a tuxedo and a rose in his hand. "Surprise," Adrian said. "I wish you told me we were going somewhere more formal because I would have dressed for the occasion," Rei said. Rei looked down at her attire. She was dress in a plain black dress, but had outlined all her curves. "It doesn't matter you are beautiful the way you are anyway," Adrian said. He looked into her eyes. He could tell there was a hint of sadness in them but he pushed the thought away. "So are you ready or do you want to hang out here a little bit before you leave?" Adrian asked adding a little suggestion to his voice. "Um no, let's go right away," Rei said quickly passing through him to get to the car. Adrian followed behind her confused usually she wouldn't have passed on that offer like she did. Actually she was the feistier on of the two. They both got into the car quietly without saying a word to each other. The car ride was almost as quiet. Arian stole a couple of glances of her. Rei was also very talkative. Every time he looked at her she wore the same façade, serious and in depth with something. "We're here," Adrian said opening Rei door. It was beginning to drizzle. Rei looked around startled she didn't even know when the car had come to a stop. Adrian held out a hand for Rei to take. He was being such a gentleman tonight. Would he be like this when she tells him the dreadful news? Rei pushed the thought aside. "What's wrong Rei?" Adrian said when he saw Rei flinch when she grabbed his hand. "Oh nothing, baby, nothing is wrong," Rei said. She looked around her surrounds. They were at a fancy Italian restaurant called, "Italiano Perfecto Resturante." I never there was an Italian restaurant in Tokyo, Rei thought. "Well why are we just waiting here, let's go inside," Adrian said. He escorted her through the parking lot and waited at the entrance. A waited dressed almost as formal as Adrian showed them to a table with a window looking over a beautiful lake, and gave them their menus. "See anything you want, babe?" Adrian questioned. He scanned the menu and didn't see anything he wanted or at least anything he could understand he wanted. He was starting to regret coming the restaurant. "I'll prolly just get a salad," Rei replied having an equivalent frustration with the menu. "And I'll get spaghetti," Adrian said. It was the most recognizable thing on the menu. When the waiter came they told him their orders along with large cokes. Rei turned her head to study Adrian's figure when the waiter left. He was looking at her back but she wasn't trying to meet his eyes. She took a deep inhale, then an exhale. She knew it was time. "Adrian I have to tell you something important- something that's been bothering me this entire time," Rei began. Adrian waited for her to continue but when she wouldn't speak he spoke. "Go on." "Adrian I-I...damn I don't know if I could do this...I'm pregnant," Rei said blurting out the last words. She put her head down she couldn't bear the look on his face, she didn't want to. She felt like a little girl again, telling her daddy she had just done something wrong and now awaiting the punishment. The lifetime punishment. Five minutes of silence passed. "What are you going to do with it?" Adrian asked seriously. What did he mean an abortion? Rei looked at him puzzled, and wondered if she was talking to the same tender loving boy who said to have loved and care for her for over a year. "I'm keeping it," Rei replied. "I can't have a baby right now you got to remove that shit," Adrian said. Rei looked at him and saw every bit of love she never knew he had filled in him pour out. "No Adrian what are you saying? The baby never did anything wrong- it's our fault- we did this. We!" Rei yelled. She didn't care if anyone hear what she had to say as long as Adrian did. "I'm sorry Rei but I can't let you or it ruin me," Adrian said. "Well than I'll just let you ruin us!" Rei said getting out of chair. She stormed out of the restaurant asking an attendant where the nearest phone is. When Rei stepped outside the once drizzle now pouring rain. "Damn," Rei whispered. She searched around in her purse until she could find a quarter and a dime. The nearest payphone was across the street from the restaurant. Rei made her way there and dialed whatever number her mind could think of right then. She was cold wet, now lonely, and pregnant with a baby. Even though she didn't want to she turned around and could see her stupid so-called boyfriend unmoved from his seat through the window. Adrian didn't even come back for her like they did in the movies. Rei had cried when she first found out she was pregnant, but for some reason she wasn't crying now. Her hair was now sticking to her clothes and her clothes was sticking to her body, but she almost didn't care if it weren't for the fact it was nighttime. Here's another chapter for you all. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and hopefully now there would be review on whether this fic is good or is worth another chapter. If I don't get at least one review I would no it suck and wont have anymore. Also check out my other fics. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ice ice baby...Hey I'm back with chapter 3. What you're surprised? It's only been what a million years...just kidding. R&R! This chapter is rated "R" for lanquage and mild sexuality and nudity. Readers are cautioned. ~~~~~~*Where I last left off*~~~~ "Damn," Rei whispered. She searched around in her purse until she could find a quarter and a dime. The nearest payphone was across the street from the restaurant. Rei made her way there and dialed whatever number her mind could think of right then. She was cold wet, now lonely, and pregnant with a baby. Even though she didn't want to she turned around and could see her stupid so-called boyfriend unmoved from his seat through the window. Adrian didn't even come back for her like they did in the movies. Rei had cried when she first found out she was pregnant, but for some reason she wasn't crying now. Her hair was now sticking to her clothes and her clothes was sticking to her body, but she almost didn't care if it weren't for the fact it was nighttime. ~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 "Hello?" an irritated voice met the phone. There was jazz music playing in the background and Rei could hear an angered Darien's voice in the background. "Usagi it that y-you? It's m-m-me Rei" Rei said. Her voice was shaky and her body was shivering. Rain and cold weather were two things that Rei didn't like that went together. "Rei, honey what's the matter?" Serena asked worriedly. "Was I interrupting something, I hear Darien in the background." "No, no Rei your fine. Tell me what's wrong why is your voice so shaky? "I-I t-told him, I told I was p-pregnant," Rei began. "And so what happened, how did he take?" Usagi asked. "H-he didn't take it. He didn't want t-t-to take it. I h-h-hate him," Rei cried. Now the tears were coming. She didn't even bother to hold them in. "Rei don't cry, listen I'll be right over," Usagi said assuredly. "N-no y-y-you can't," Rei replied. "And why not," Usagi inquired. "Because I'm not at home. I'm in the phone booth of El Italian Resturante Perfecto. "Are you fucking serious? How are you getting home?" "Er...umm...any s-s-suggestions?" "We're on our way. Damn Adrian is a freaking jerk." Serena said hanging up the phone. Rei searched in her purse for tissues, and then wiped her cheeks. She had to get out there soon before she caught a cold or hurt herself, or even worse, hurt the baby. Rei sneezed. 'Could this day get any worse,' Rei thought. She closed her hand around her arms and lowered her head leaning against the little wall of the phone booth. It was so dark outside and she knew that even though she kept the booth securely locked, she as not going to be safe. It will be at least 20mins before Usagi came. 'Maybe he is right maybe,' Rei thought. Maybe Rei should get an abortion. Maybe she could continue with her normal life. She wouldn't have to worry about Grandfather disowning her and everything can go back to the way it used to...but what about Adrian. All the maybes began to fill her head like water in a lake. Then there was the what ifs... What if she hadn't had a little too much to drink that night hen Adrian took her back to his place? What if she used a condom then? All Rei life, she was taught to believe in destiny. That everything was supposed to happen for a reason. What if this baby will change her destiny.... what if the baby was her destiny...but what about Adrian? Then there were the whys... 'Why me? Damn it why me?' Rei thought. Never in a million and a half years would she ever expect something like this to ever happen to her, not like this. She was supposed to grow and live a successful life, the n have children. Now how old is she, sixteen years old. A junior in high school. She was still so young. He Grandfather had not raised her like this. Sleeping around with young men, irresponsibly drinking and partying. Rei smiled a sad smile. There was a time when those terrible things never crossed her mind. It's a number what peer pressure can do to you. But she had been so careful, vigilant, and so cautious. 'But not cautious enough,' Rei thought. 'But what about Adrian?' All ofher thoughts will end of revolving back to Adrian. Damn she loved that dumb boy to death, but how could he so insensitive. How could he talk to he like that, like she wasn't shit. Like Rei never meant anything to him. Never had a boy ever had so sprung and hooked. But she knew that was no excuse to make such a dumb mistake. ~~~~~~~`~~*~~`~~~~~~~ Three months prior: "Oh Adrian I don't think we should be doing this," Rei slurred. A frightening thought came to her mind. "I think I'm drunk Adrian." Her breath was little heavy with liquor so Adrian took her back to his place didn't want to send a very tipsy Rei back to her grandfather. Plus anyways, his parents were off on a business trip, and so he decided to take' proper' use of the opportunity. Rei and Adrian rarely had opportunities like this. "Come on Rei my body's craving for ya," Adrian replied. He knew he was a little tipsy himself. 'But not too tipsy because I wouldn't have been able to drive us back so well,' Adrian thought. He started undoing Rei's blouse. "Well at least carry me to your bed first," Rei said all giddy. "You're wish is my command," Adrian replied. He lifted her into his arms and carried her light weight but curvy figure effortlessly into his bedroom. Rei gasped as Adrian dropped her on the cool satin covers and climbed on top of with two knees on each waist. Adrian kissed her soft lips. They tasted faintly the warm of strawberry daiquiri, as he finished unbuttoning her shirt then her bra. He wasn't real good with bra but this time it came undone easily. Adrian brought his had down on both of her breast massaging them gently satisfied to here her soft moans. Enough with the foreplay, Adrian thought. He stood up for a short time only take off his pant and boxers. He left his shirt on because that will only waste time taking off. When he climbed on top of Rei he was pleased that she already took the liberty in taking off her shirt and panties. Quickly he pushed his long shaft into her very wet entrance. Rei was still pretty very much tight. She was so ready for him. He slammed into her quickly. He took quick and hard strokes. Hearing her moan was like music to his ears. He moved into her faster hearing his balls slam against her. The sounds were erotic making him come real quick. The feeling was unbelievable. He didn't stop because her wanted Rei to feel it too. He went in deeper and faste feelin her walls clench on him tightlyr. "Stop Adrian... its enough... it's starting to hurt," Rei spoke in between gasps. Adrian was not satisfied though; he wanted her to come too. This provoked him to go faster. "Adrian...Adrian...Adrian!" Rei almost yelled. She pulled herself off of him pressing his chest away from her. "Rei I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Damn I so stupid," Adrian said frantically. He was so mad at himself he could of hurt her. He loved Rei so much. "I'm okay, don't worry, I'll be fine," Rei said. She rolled on her side so she can rest her head on the pillow. She was beginning to get the aftermath of the drinking. Her head was beginning to ache. Adrian, after a few moments, finally laid down beside her pulling the covers on the both of them. He put a protective arm around Rei and they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~`~~*~~`~~~~~~~  
  
That had been crazy. Drinking and sex were another two things that didn't match. How the hell was she gonna handle all this shit. Knock- Knock. Knocking on the booth interrupted her thoughts. Relieved that it only took Usagi a few minutes to come, she turned around to open the booth, but it was not Usagi at the other end. It was Adrian. Rei froze. "Rei. Baby. I'm sorry." Adrian spoke Rei turned around and closed her ears with her fingers. She wasn't trying to hear it. There's no explanation for what he did, at least not now. Right now Rei did not want to hear his voice. "Rei, baby listen to me...please," Adrian pleaded. She wouldn't budge; it was like he was talking to a wall. Adrian was starting to get impatient. He tried opening the phone booth but it was locked. His only resort was breaking it open. "Rei open the door, baby girl," Adrain said fidgeting the lock. Though, he knew Rei did not even hear him. Rei being inside the little glass booth was causing a lot of steam to arise upon the glass. Loosing all hope, Adrian took his index finger and put it upon the glass and drew a big heart. Then, he wrote those three little words that he knew will make Rei's heart melt. I love you. He wasn't going to mess with the lock anymore. There wasn't any use of forcing her to talk to him. It would just make matters even worse. She read it. Her heart melted. Her mind didn't. Her mind won. She wrote back. 'Fuck you.' "Rei I made a mistake please listen to me," Adrian replied. This only made Rei close her ears again. "You're acting childish and I'm-" Adrian began but decided to write the rest to she would listen. He pretty annoyed by now. Adrian brought his fingers to the glass and was about to spelled out the word "sorry" but quickly changed his mind. All of a sudden he got real impatient and angry. Why was he wasting his time? It wasn't like it was entirely his fault anyway. He didn't ask for her to get pregnant and it probably wasn't even his. He would never make such a stupid mistake as serious as unprotected sex. 'Condoms are not entirely 100% efficient in unplanned pregnancies,' a little voice in the back of Adrian's head thought. Well it doesn't matter because here he was trying to make amends and Rei was just pushing him aside. 'Well then forget her then. She and the baby can go to hell,' he thought. "You now what, fuck it Rei. I don't give shit anymore!" Adrian yelled. He was sure she could her him because dropped her fingers from her ears looked at him with the most hurtful look he had ever see his whole life. Adrian knew that she was in pure mental anguish. He had two choices. He could do some serious apologizing like he never done before, and hope that Rei will eventually accept it. This will also mean he would have to acknowledge and respect the fact that Rei is keeping the baby. Also, he would also have to accept full responsibility and help Rei with the baby. This may also result in Adrian having to get married to Rei at the age of seventeen. This will change his life forever. Choice number two. He can go back to his retreat in leaving Rei the way she is and forget about her. He could go back to his life. Without Rei or the baby. He can go back in to pursue his dreams of becoming a national basketball player. Without Rei or the baby. After all, Rei was not the only girl in the world. It wouldn't be hard to find another girl with his stunning good looks and charming personality. With out Rei or the baby. A SUV pulled and Adrian knew it was for Rei. Quickly but panicky, he made his decision. "I'm sorry Rei, I will always love you," Adrian whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him and he didn't want her to. He embarrassed that he had just said that but then was about to do a very cowardly thing next. He left. ~~~~~~`*`~~~~~~~~ Please R&R. 


End file.
